Inline roller skating has now become a popular recreational activity. In response to this, a growing commercial market for such skates has developed in the United States and elsewhere.
The term "inline skating" is derived from the arrangement of the skate's wheels. According to the inline arrangement, the wheels of the skate are arranged longitudinally one behind the other or in tandem so that the wheels rotate in the same longitudinally oriented vertical plane, similar to ice skating where there is a blade all in one plane. Further, the axles of each wheel are generally oriented in the same horizontal plane. This alignment results in an arrangement of wheels approximating the footprint of the blade of an ice skate.
It is recognized in the industry that by arranging the wheels of the roller skate in the same vertical plane, resistance to turning the skate is minimized. This arrangement, however, provides little or no latitudinal support for the skate. As a consequence of this lack of support, a great deal of stress is placed on the skater's lower leg, particularly the skater's ankle. The industry has responded to this problem by producing inline skates with rigid plastic boots that provide support for the user's ankles. To be effective, these boots must rise at least above the user's ankle, but many of the boots in use rise approximately halfway up the user's calf.
Although adoption of the plastic boot by the inline skating industry has reduced the stability problems associated with inline skates, it has created another set of problems. First, plastic boots generally do not breath, that is, they do not allow for the transfer of perspiration out and away from the user's foot during use. Secondly, the rigid plastic boots often do not conform as well to the shape of the user's foot as boots fabricated from more pliable materials, such as leather. And, thirdly, because of the bulkiness of the plastic boots required, the boots are heavier and less aerodynamically designed than those fabricated from materials such as leather.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the use of roller skates by individuals for competitive and recreational use. The present invention also offers other advantages over the prior art, and solves other problems associated therewith.